


ɪ ᴀᴍ ɢᴜᴋᴋɪᴇ, ɴᴏ, ɪ ᴀᴍ ɢʀᴏᴏᴛ

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band), TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Groot (Marvel), Baby Groot (Marvel), Birthday Smut, Clueless Min Yoongi | Suga, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Drunk Texting, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Minor Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Multi, Oblivious Min Yoongi | Suga, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Size Kink, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Choi Beomgyu, Top Jeon Jungkook, Whipped Huening Kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ɪ ᴀᴍ ɢᴜᴋᴋɪᴇ, ɴᴏ, ɪ ᴀᴍ ɢʀᴏᴏᴛ - Jeongguk and Groot





	ɪ ᴀᴍ ɢᴜᴋᴋɪᴇ, ɴᴏ, ɪ ᴀᴍ ɢʀᴏᴏᴛ

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I dunno

A Brown-haired boy fell onto his bottom, probably a few cuts on his ass but he didn't bother to imagine. He got up and limped down the forest, pain aching in his ass. "I could use banana milk now." One day into the forest and he's already begging for milk.

His Phone was dead, His Hair was messy as hell, His Clothes seemed dirty. He wondered how one day in the forest could cause this, It was Just one day, not two days, not a week. A day, He honestly had this coming.

Who goes outside wearing fancy clothes for the forest? An idiot that's who, He tripped on a rock, hitting his left knee. "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" He shouted in pain, causing birds to fly away, his eyes wandered across a short tree-like creature. "What type of drugs did I take?" He hissed while trying to sit up. "I am Groot." The Brown-haired boy furrowed his eyebrows together, trying to connect the dots on what he said. "I am ggukie." He gave a warm smile to the creature, holding out his pinky for it to shake. "No, I am Groot." The Creature repeated again but this time with 'No'. "Okay, Fine. You're Groot and I'm ggukie. Deal?" The Tree Creature finally decided to shake his pinky, tugging lightly at his sleeve.

"You like it?"

"I am Groot."

"I get it, You're Groot."

"I am Groot."

"Do you only say I am Groot?"

"I am Groot." ggukie's knee reminded him that he was in pain, worrying Groot. "I am Groot!" Groot then started beating GGukie's shirt, causing low damage. "I'm on your side- OW! That actually hurt!" He sighed, knowing he had to confirm it. "I am ggukie."

Groot seemed to calm down, his round eyes staring at ggukie's. "I am Groot." The baby tree gave him a smile. ggukie's heart rapidly beating at the cuteness. "Friends?" Groot titled his head at the word 'Friends'.

"It means a person whom one knows and with whom one has a bond of mutual affection." Groot still didn't catch on. "Nevermind, I'll tell you later. I promise to come back tomorrow okay?" GGukie felt sadness at the bottom of his heart as Groot gave him puppy eyes, possibly pleading for him to stay. "I promise...I can't stay in the forest, again." He really couldn't, he learned enough in Just one day. "I really gotta go, bye!" He got up, yelling in pain right after.

"Well, I'll uh...call a friend- wait, My phones dead, Crap." He felt a tug at his sleeve. "What- I mean, Yeah?" Groot climbed on his thigh, sitting on top of it once he made it up. "I am Groot." ggukie took this as a sign that said 'Sleep', It was getting pretty late so he had no choice but to sleep with his new bud.

"Well, Goodnight, Groot."

"I am Groot." He laid his head onto the rock he hit his knee on, drifting off to sleep with His Groot.

**:D**

**Author's Note:**

> This is the crackiest thing I ever wrote in my entire life, Well I hope you enjoyed anyway?


End file.
